


Miscommunication

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Reader confronts Yondu about where he has been sneaking off to at night.





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of a Secret Santa exchange on Tumblr this past Christmas. I really enjoyed writing this one, and would like to write more Yondu one day, when I have a decent idea.

“Mornin.” The blue Centaurian whispered in your ear as he got up from the bed. The deep, husky voice sent a shiver through your body as your senses awakened. **  
**

“Mmm.. Morning.” You mumbled as you turned onto your side and buried yourself deeper into the sheets, not willing to surrender to the day ahead. You peaked one eye open as you heard Yondu shuffle around the room collecting his clothes. Through your half opened eye, you watched as his broad body bent down to grab his shirt off the floor, the light crisscrossed markings all over his back, contrasting with the cool tone of his blue skin. As the muscles in his arms flexed pulling his shirt over his body, your mind flashed with images of the night before when those arms were wrapped tightly around your waist. You let out a soft whine before you could stop yourself. Yondu responded with a gravelly chuckle when he heard.

“I knows ya watchin me.” He turned around with one corner of his mouth turned upwards before he made his way back to you. He bent down and placed a soft, quick kiss to your lips before slipping out of the room. You closed your eyes again when he left, trying to quiet the thoughts that wracked your brain each time you were with him. He was always in such a hurry to leave after spending the night with you. The two of you weren’t exactly anything official, preferring to keep whatever this was casual. You had told yourself when it all started that you were okay with that. You and Yondu were both lonely and a little drunk the first time you slept together, but then, without the liquid courage, one night turned into two, and then three, and then four.

And now, here you were, lying in bed telling yourself that you didn’t want anything more, but that was a complete lie. The truth was you wanted more, a lot more. The nights you two shared together, you found yourself opening up more to the Ravager Captain than anyone else you had met in the galaxy since you arrived, or rather, were abducted and sold to a nasty hoard of aliens three years ago. It was Yondu who noticed you, while the Ravagers robbed your master blind, wrists and ankles bloodied, you were chained to the ground. With one sharp whistle from his mouth, a golden arrow flew across the room, leaving a trail of red light behind it, and through the center of the green creature keeping guard. You boarded the Eclector uneasy and unsure of your future, but somehow made a place for yourself amongst the Ravagers.   

****

After a couple more minutes of laziness, you readied yourself for another day. You had found yourself useful as one of the M-ship mechanics. Fixing things had become second nature to you and you found solace below deck in the empty workshop. You had just finished repairing one of the engines that had busted on the last raid, when the horn that sounded for lunch blared throughout the ship. Making your way through the kitchen, you saw Kraglin and Tullk sitting at one of the tables and joined them.

“No, no ya wrong. There’s eight, I remember!” Kraglin argued.

“No, there’s nine! There’s always been nine,” Tullk countered back. It was typical to walk in on an argument between the two.

“What are you two talking about?” you questioned.

“The elk.” Kraglin acknowledged you as you sat next to him, opposite Tullk.

“Elk?”

“Ya know, the flyin elk.” You furrowed your brows at the Xandarian.

“The elk from Father, uh, Christmas? Yeah Christmas,” added Tullk. A small smile formed on your face when it finally dawned on you what the two ridiculous men were arguing about.

“Yeah (y/n). You’re Terran, ya should know. How many elk are there?” asked Kraglin. You let out a giggle before composing yourself to settle the debate.

“Well first, they’re reindeer, not elk. And second, there’s,” you paused as the familiar tunes and stories ran through your brain, still able to recall them after all these years. “Eight. Santa, or Father Christmas, has eight reindeer.”

“Hah!” Kraglin yelled while slamming both fists on the table, causing your drink to spill over on its side.

“No! No! What ‘bout the other one? Peter always mentioned another, ” Tullk tapped the side of his head with his fingers. “Uh…Ralph!”

“Rudolph?”

“That’s it!”

“Uh, well,” you actually paused to think about it. Did Rudolph count as one of Santa’s reindeer? Were you really arguing with two aliens about made up Terran legends and songs? Before you could explain your theory, a familiar voice interrupted the three of you.

“The hell ya’ll arguin ‘bout?” Yondu growled as he approached, one hand landing on the table, the other placed on the back of your chair. You felt a warm sensation travel through your body as Yondu subtly rubbed his thumb up and down your back.  

“Oh, uh nothin, nothin Cap’n.” The two Ravagers muttered over themselves as they realized lunch break was over and everyone else had returned to their work. Yondu let out a chuckle as Kraglin and Tullk gathered their things and scrambled out of the kitchen.

“Hey now! We were in the middle of an important discussion about Santa and his reindeer,” you said as you gathered up the remaining dishes to place in the bin.

“Santa? That some Terran thing?” Yondu asked, keeping close pace to you.

“Santa? Christmas? I thought they said Peter used to talk about it?” Yondu scratched at his beard as he thought about it a little more.

“That the thing with the trinkets in the trees?”

“Mmhm.” You smiled as you watched the older Centaurian’s red eyes get wider at the mention of his beloved trinkets.

Yondu walked you all the way back down to the workshop, his hand brushed against yours every now and then as it swayed back and forth. You knew what he was doing, and it drove you mad. The constant touches throughout the day, occasional whispers in your ear of what plans he had for you that night, his eyes always on you when the Ravagers would group together for meetings. It was the accumulation of all these things that kept your brain running. This had to be something more, right? All the little affections throughout the day wasn’t casual, was it? Was it just you?  

When you reached the secluded workshop, Yondu abruptly grabbed you by the waist, causing the thoughts in your head to cease momentarily. He walked you back to the wall before smiling, his ragged teeth glinting from the lights overhead. Leaning down, he placed his lips on yours. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him closer and parted your lips to deepen the kiss. You moaned as Yondu’s hands worked their way underneath your shirt, his fingers running small circles around your bare flesh. He smiled into the kiss as he moved from your lips to your neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh.

You fought with yourself to gain control of your thoughts. “Better save some of that for tonight.”

Yondu paused at your statement. Leaning back he shifted his footing, avoiding your gaze before he spoke.

“Uh, I can’t tonight baby. Somethin kinda came up,” his red eyes finally connected with yours. You felt a slight pang in your chest as the words left his lips.

“Oh, okay,” you swallowed the lump in your throat at Yondu’s rejection, trying your best to subdue the emotions that ran through you. Spending the night with him had just become part of your routine, a little hitch like this was bound to happen. One of Yondu’s hands cupped your cheek, his thumb stroking over your soft skin as he gave you a reassuring smile. You smiled in return, telling yourself it was nothing more than a one-off thing.  

****

As the weeks passed, your nights with Yondu became few and far between. Almost every other day he came up with an excuse as to why he couldn’t be with you that night. You tried your best to just brush it off. The crew seemed to be getting more assignments as the year drew to a close, and Yondu was too busy focusing on the potential units.  

You found yourself wandering the halls of the Eclector late one evening while unable to sleep. Quietly walking in your socks, you saw Kraglin down the hall at the end of the ship. Staring out the window into the multicolored star field, he jumped when you made your presence known.

“Whatcha doin?” You asked, turning to look out the window to see what had transfixed him. You saw in the distance one the M-ships heading away from the Eclector towards the nearest jump point.

“Who’s in that?” You followed up when the Xandarian didn’t answer your first question.

“The Cap’n.”

“Yondu?” Flabbergasted, you asked Kraglin what Yondu was doing. He claimed he didn’t know, he’d just been getting the ship ready for him the last couple of weeks. You furrowed your brows at the new information and walked back to your quarters in a slight daze. Where was he sneaking off to so late? You went back to your bed, unable to push the thoughts out of your mind. Sneaking out in the middle of the night, not telling anyone where he was going on these trips. Whatever the answer was, it wasn’t good.

For the next couple of days you didn’t say anything, partially because of your anger and partially because you didn’t know how to bring it up without sounding like you were accusing Yondu of something. Meanwhile, the Centaurian went about his business as usual, settling arguments among his crew and spearheading the jobs they were getting, all while still sneaking off to be with you when he could. It was slowly becoming too much for you.

Finding yourself once again in bed and unable to sleep, your curiosity got the better of you and you headed down to the workshop. Spotting the M-ship you had seen Yondu sneak out on, you entered the metal craft and sat in the pilot chair. Turning on the data pad, you pulled up the coordinates and entered the backdoor code to break into the secured information. Bringing up the coordinates history, your heart dropped as you scrolled through the information.

Contraxia.

Yondu had been sneaking off to Contraxia for the last month. Your heart felt like it had been clawed and ripped to shreds. You threw the pad across the room, and sunk into the pilot’s chair, tears forming in your eyes. How could you be so stupid? He didn’t want you, at least not as much as you wanted him. All the nights you had spent together sharing yourself with him, meant nothing. Why would he entangle himself with you, when he could have a lovebot? Letting the tears fall freely, you stayed in the confines of the M-ship until your sadness passed and turned to anger.

You made your way up the levels of Eclector until you reached Yondu’s corridor. Forming your hand into a fist, you banged on the doors of room, hoping that he was there.

“The hell is goin on?” he yelled as he appeared in the doorway in just his pants. His red eyes annoyed and angry at whoever was just banging the door this late at night. When his brain finally caught up with his mouth, Yondu looked down at you, his face growing concerned seeing your flushed, tear stained one.

“(Y/n), baby what’s wrong?” His hand cupping your cheek, you pursed your lips and closed your eyes. You weren’t going to let him fool you again. You took a deep breath before moving your head away from his warm hand, and walking into his room. Confused by your actions, Yondu dropped his raised hand and sighed as he turned around to face you.

“Ya gonna tell me what this is all ‘bout?” he asked. You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Standing in front of Yondu, your head was spinning, you didn’t even know where to begin. Finding the only words that came to you, you spat out.

“Do you love me?”

“What?” His mouth hung open at your question. Annoyed that he wasn’t giving an answer, you gave up.

“Ya know what, forget it. Doesn’t matter, not like you care anyway,” you went to walk out of the room, when Yondu grabbed you by the wrist.

“The hell is that suppose ta mean?”

“It means why don’t you cozy up to one of your lovebots!” you yelled and yanked your wrist from his grasp.

“What?”

“I know you’ve been sneaking off to Contraxia!” Yondu rubbed a hand on the back of his neck as it dawned on him what you were thinking.

“How in the hell-” he stopped himself before he said anything he would regret.

“Listen, (y/n), it ain’t what ya think,” you scoffed at his reply, which only angered the Centaurian. “I’m tellin ya the truth!”

“Yeah, whatever!” you yelled walking out of the door. You weren’t going to listen to his excuses anymore, you were done. You could hear Yondu’s growls of anger as you walked down the hallway.         

****

Too exhausted from the night before, you slept well into the afternoon the next day, emerging when you felt the familiar shift and thud of the spacecraft docking. Slipping on fresh clothes, you ran into Kraglin as you made your way down the hall. Smiling at your friend, you asked where you had landed for the night.

“Contraxia! Cap’n is givin us the night off!” He excitedly responded before excusing himself. Your face fell as he walked past you. What the hell was Yondu trying to do to you? 

Looking out the window at the snow covered planet, you could make out some of your fellow Ravagers heading towards the Iron Lotus, no doubt they would be enjoying their evening. You were just about to turn away and head back to your room, when you noticed the familiar red fin appear from below and pause. Yondu gazed back at the Eclector, and by reaction, you stepped away from the window. When he turned back around, you moved forward again, watching as he made his way towards the brightly lit buildings. You felt you body sink as he neared the Iron Lotus, just waiting for him to enter. But he didn’t. Yondu walked right by the neon lights and down the path next to it. Your curiosity was going to get you in severe trouble one day. 

Quickly you bolted down the Eclector, the snow crunching beneath your feet as you moved at a brisk pace. Yondu’s footprints visible in the snow, you followed them around the bend in the path and up the little hill. When you reached the peak, you let out a gasp. Down the hill, far away from the industrial center of the planet, stood around five tall trees. Covered in a fresh snowfall, they were draped in colorful lights that lit up the small valley in a soft glow. The most beautiful reds, greens, purples, and blues you had ever seen. Noticing a twinkle coming from the center tree, you slowly walked down the hill towards it. Hanging off the branches were numerous, and random, trinkets. A smile formed on your lips as you recognized the jeweled frog.

“I knows ya was watching me,” the husky voice whispered in your ear from behind. You quickly turned around to face the blue alien. The two of you stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like a lifetime before you spoke up.

“Oh Yondu! I’m….I’m so sorry!” You bursted out as tears began forming in your eyes again and you wrapped your arms around him tightly. He sighed in your embrace and closed his arms around you.

“It’s alright baby,” he assured you, rubbing his hands up and down your back. “I’m sorry too. I shoulda told ya last night, but I wanted ta surprise ya.”

You leaned away to look him. “Oh, believe me. I am,” you laughed out, while sniffing your nose.

Yondu slid one of his hands from your back to tuck the strand of hair, that had stuck to your face, behind your ear. He then cupped both hands to your cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the rest of your tears.

“I do love ya, (y/n). Ya know that, right? I loved ya the moment I saw ya. The moment ya boarded my ship. The moment of that first night together. Just took me awhile to admit it to mahself.” He looked down and away from you at his confession, guilt written all over his face.

“Hey,” you said softly, nudging him to look back towards you. “I love you too.”

That wonderful crooked grin appeared on Yondu’s face at your words, and he pulled you back into him, placing a long, deep kiss to your lips. Definitely the best Christmas present you had ever received, you thought, before something came across your mind. Reluctantly, you broke your lips from his.

“What about earlier? You acted like you had no idea about Christmas?”

Yondu chuckled at your question. “Had to keep up the act. Always knew ‘bout it. That damn kid never stopped pestering me ‘bout it for twelve years!”

Letting go of you, he fumbled with the pockets of his duster. “Almost forgot, I found this at one of the markets,” Yondu’s hand emerged with a glass figurine of a reindeer, the tip of its nose painted red. “Your own Ralph the Reindeer!” he beamed. You took the figure from his hands, hiding your laughter behind a bright smile.

“It’s perfect.”      


End file.
